Depressed
by SqornshellousZeta
Summary: Sirius is depressed.


You would probably rather read a happy story about little elves than this.

Everything Harry Potter related does not belong to me.

Sirius was feeling rather distraught one morning as he strolled down the hall of Grimmald Place. Stubbing his toes on quite a few randomly placed Weasley shoes, someone's pet puffskien and a half filled platter of last-nights-spaghetti did nothing to improve his mood. Feeling rather annoyed with stubbing his toes, he sat at the edge of the long creaky staircase and let out an exasperated sigh. Sighing did not improve his mood, but only made him sink to new levels of annoyance and despair. He leaned his head to one side and looked at his left foot, which was covered in a striped blue and orange sock and his blue and purple toe on his right foot, which was bare because he couldn't find his other sock. Who knew a puffskien could be so hard?

"I hate everything!" Sirius said as his early morning exclamation. The thunder rumbled outside, promising a gloomy and rainy day. He laid his head in his hands and moaned. He did not feel any better. Hearing a slight thump coming from the front door, he decided against weeping bitterly and stood up. Hearing a slight click he began walking slowly and unhappily, as if each step were a great struggle. Hearing a greasy, sinister and equally annoyed voice yell…

"What do you have in front of this door Black?" Sirius sank into a fatal position.

"Sirius let us in!" another voice yelled from the door. This one Sirius recognized as his cousin Tonks. He cautiously stood and approached the door.

"SIRIUS OPEN THAT DOOR!" a shrill voice yelled, not from behind the door, but from one of the upstairs bedrooms. Sirius recognized it as his just awakened nemesis Molly Weasley. What was he thinking when he allowed the Weasleys to crash at his place was a mystery to Sirius. He dragged the half assembled TV that Arthur had brought with him away from the door and opened it, slowly and clearly showing that he was not enjoying his task. Once the door was open enough for a human, albeit a skinny human to enter, Sirius retired from his door-opening chore and sat on the couch. Snape was the first the thunder in, he gave Sirius a look of extreme loathing and made sure that Sirius knew that his efforts were not appreciated. Sirius knew and was depressed. Following Snape was a grumpy Tonks, a perky Kingsley, an energetic Dumbledore, a cross McGonagall and a tired Remus. None of them seemed very happy with Sirius and Sirius did not expect anything less from them.

"What've you got to eat?" Tonks asked as she made her way to the kitchen.

"A bucket of misery with a side dish of angst and sorrow," everyone seemed too tired to notice the depressed tone in his voice and started heading into the kitchen, save Dumbledore.

"Lemon drop?" he offered. Sirius gave it a look that would have made an entire Slytherin population take up ballet and than he gave Dumbledore the same look.

"Candy will rot my teeth and make me even more miserable than I already am," Sirius replied and followed the rest into the kitchen. "So where's the rest of the order, or did they realize how pointless it all is and stay in bed today." Snape's jaw fell three feet, Remus' eyes widened, McGonagall gave her most piercing stare (she had been saving it for a really weird comment such as this), Tonks dropped the carton of orange juice she had been holding, Kingsley fell into a coughing fit, Molly who had just came down stairs and began cooking breakfast rolled her eyes, Arthur sneezed and Dumbledore ate his lemon drop happily.

"Why so depressed?" Remus finally asked, wondering why the normally perky, happy and lively Sirius was so depressed.

"Well, it's a long story," Sirius said. The others began to take seats at the table and began to dread having to listen to one of the 'A day in the life of Sirius Black' stories before they began an Order meeting. Molly loaded a platter of eggs, bacon, sausage and toast to take to her children and Hermione who would be eating upstairs.

The story was long.

And surprising.

And depressing.

Sirius finished. His story ended and so will mine.

The end.

Don't say I didn't warn you.


End file.
